


fate/五代枪弓h

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/五代枪弓h

　　库丘林是在河边发现卫宫的。棕色肌肤的男子在河里洗手，骨节的凸起漂亮到让他想吹口哨。那双手在下一刻握住了标准的热兵器，手上还带着水珠——库丘林看着一滴水从虎口向下，滑过拇指根的肌肉，沿着手掌到达手腕侧缘的凹陷，因为用力手腕上有明显的青筋——然后它落入袖口，沾湿了红色的布料。  
　　库丘林几乎是无意识地咽了咽口水。  
　　“你好，”他说，“有兴趣来一炮吗？”

　　虽然那是个颇为具有现代意义的流行性的问题，但他们确实是远古时期活跃在这大地上的英灵。本来就算是卫宫这样在“现代”不算著名的存在也该得到最基本的对英灵的尊重，可惜他们有个脑子有泡的御主，那是个正儿八经的变态，他喜欢做的唯一一件事就是圈定一片空间把英灵们扔过去，在他们体内植入定时炸弹然后让他们来一场轰轰烈烈的互怼，没有圣杯战争，这场互怼的唯一战利品是生命。  
　　而御主就坐在显示屏前，看着不知安在哪里的摄像头传递回来的视频哈哈大笑。  
　　严格而言这其实是小组制，小组间不允许结盟，除非你想试试炸弹爆炸、内脏碎成一团的“快感”——这操蛋的快感要是御主本人也能感受一下就好了——但真·混沌恶御主根本不管那么多，他就像随时都会猝死的人追逐生命最后的放浪一样让只有一级的他们互相杀戮，根本不考虑他们想办法暗中沟通反杀他的可能性。  
　　但魔力是足够的。  
　　对库丘林而言，战场也是足够的。  
　　他一点也不想要那种脑残一样的战利品，比起被人当笑话看的战斗，令咒自杀还真是够意思——但他确实想要和一个人交手，无论如何。  
　　结局就是卫宫被他按在水里，胸膛激烈地起伏，眼里闪烁着困兽般的愤怒；库丘林也在喘息，但他死死把卫宫压制着，让他的头抵着水边的一块岩石而不至于呛死。这当然不是生死搏斗中该干的事，明显卫宫也意识到了，所以抵在他小腹的枪没有开火。  
　　“我说，”库丘林的声音里带着恼怒，“你真的打算为了那种理由战斗？”  
　　“我根本没和任何人战斗，除了你像条疯狗一样扑过来！”  
　　“这样，”库丘林带一点讽刺——同时针对他们两个人都——开口，“你的队友呢？”  
　　卫宫沉默下来。他的眼睛像某种无机物——玉，或者干脆是塑料——般盯着他。  
　　“有个白痴在恩奇都面前开枪打兔子玩。”过了一会，卫宫低声说，“另一个白痴在吉尔伽美什面前骂恩奇都。当然，这也算是对御主的消极抵抗。”  
　　“……”库丘林，“你还活着真是走运。”  
　　“从那只金闪闪没掀了赛场直接揍御主这件事上来讲是挺走运的。”  
　　库丘林无意义地咋了咋嘴。他用一只手按住抵在腰上的枪管，把它拨向一边，然后低头在卫宫锁骨上咬了一口，“狗。”卫宫简单地骂了一句，那道牙印渗出了血痕，库丘林不管不顾地往下咬，有那么一会Lancer像极了Berserker，反正都是一个人——卫宫把他毛茸茸的脑袋往一边按，拽住他后脑勺的辫子试图挣脱那张狗嘴，“你来真的……？！”  
　　“啊，“库丘林几乎是在呢喃，他嘴里满是血腥气，有点干，咸而涩，“是。”  
　　卫宫瞪着他，库丘林不和他瞪，抓紧时间用犬齿摩擦卫宫腰侧的肉，吮吸渗出的血。他们都在这森林里好几个星期，神经高度紧张又充满抗拒，此时两个人都疲惫得根本不想表现礼仪或是真的弄死对方——卫宫又挣了挣，没挣开，干脆放松地任他咬了一会，才没好气地说：“够了吧？”  
　　他的黑色贴身衣被库丘林扯掉了，红色外袍早已被甩在一边，库丘林用膝盖蹭了蹭他裤裆里的一团，哑着嗓子说：“来真的吧。”  
　　“只有你想在摄像机前玩这个！”卫宫的手肘狠狠撞在他肩上，“你是在马戏团被别人观赏惯了吗——”  
　　“唔。”库丘林模糊地应了一声，然后拉开他的胳膊，吻住了那张嘴。  
　　他真的累到不想听卫宫说话了，几个星期来的警惕耗空了他，在这里——毫无防备、可以确认有摄像机并且鬼知道水里有什么东西的湖边，他想和卫宫做爱。是挺疯的，不像人干得出来的事，他想，但脑海里的另一个区域反驳，这才是人会干的事。  
　　卫宫试着咬他的舌头，把他从嘴里推出去，但库丘林的手拉下了他的裤子，有点粗暴地揉弄着。手心里的性器上血管明显地跳动着，脉搏打在指腹的感受混合着血腥气。好极了，他想，然后拉开了对方的双腿。  
　　卫宫瞪着他。“别想用水。”宣誓底线般，白发的男人警告性地说。  
　　库丘林就着这个姿势一滚，翻到岸上，两个人沾了满身的草屑，水令人兴奋地往下滴。他从自己的衣服里掏出用草浆做的简易洗涤液，同时用不到十分之一的脑子想了想让卫宫投影润滑液的可能性，还没等那点脑子作出决定，他的手已经移向对方股间，粘稠的液体在他指尖因重力流动。  
　　“开始了。”他说，然后把手指挤了进去。  
　　卫宫抬起一只手挡在脸上，努力不去管他。这场景说实在的糟糕透顶，但明显他们两个现在都不想考虑那种事。思维被交给本能撕扯，库丘林快速地扩张，然后挺了进去。  
　　“操。”两个人同时说。卫宫的腿被库丘林架起来，后者努力地开拓着紧窒的穴道，肉刃抽出又插入，液体发出起泡的怪异声音，“唔……嗯、唔！”卫宫闷哼着咬住了下唇，“操、唔！”  
　　库丘林找到了。他反复地用龟头研磨敏感的腺体，隔着肠壁那腺体被挤压着，带起几乎致命的快感，“唔——呼、唔……”卫宫用胳膊牢牢挡着自己的脸，那东西简直有某种自欺欺人的仪式性，明显两个人都不是很清楚他们怎么滚到一起的，“唔——唔、呼、呼……你、唔啊——”他的脖子猛地扬起来，变成一个人漂亮的弧线，库丘林咬上他的脖子，叼住软肉啃咬，以至于卫宫一胳膊敲向他的脑袋，“你——”  
　　库丘林抓住他的胳膊，把它按在一边，弯曲的弧度几乎折断。卫宫痛苦地别起眉，五指因为疼痛颤抖，甬道也就随之缩紧；他棕色的肌肤上布满了吻痕，红色与青紫混合在一起，库丘林专心致志地制造更多痕迹，于是卫宫用另一只手抓紧他的肩膀，留下清晰地指痕，“唔、疼、你松开、唔唔唔——”  
　　库丘林确实松开了他的胳膊，但拉住了他的头发，狠狠压进土里，石子让他的手腕钝痛，“唔哈——唔、”他在做这些的同时取悦着身下的人，颇有技巧地撞击对方的敏感点，一点点深入直至对方的大腿失去力气，任由他撞进最深处，淫靡的气味与血腥气混在一起，“哈啊、嗯！”他的声音已经带了些欲望和快感，剧烈起伏的胸膛上库丘林躯体留下的影子激烈摇晃着，“哈啊啊——唔、嗯啊！”  
　　“疼吗？”库丘林的声音听上去简直不像他自己的。  
　　“你试试……”卫宫狠狠瞪着他，但那双眼因为快感瞳孔扩张，实在没什么说服力，“唔……”  
　　库丘林把他翻了过来，狠狠撞进他体内，卫宫的侧脸擦在地上，痛苦让他皱紧了眉，五指抓着地面，扣进泥土，“唔——库丘林——！”  
　　“那个倒霉御主在看着你。”库丘林忽然说。  
　　他说出这句话时没想太多，但卫宫的身体顿时僵硬了。他在接下来的撞击中咬着嘴唇，无助地呼吸着，胸膛的起伏让库丘林惊讶，“他肯定会羡慕你的肌肉的。”  
　　“滚……”卫宫难得直接地骂，库丘林掰过他的脸，让他侧躺在草地上，泪水在那张脸上流淌，卫宫想要挥开他、把脸埋进草里，但库丘林舔走了他的眼泪。  
　　“唔、唔……”他的穴道几乎是在抽搐，眼里的神色混乱茫然，“你……”  
　　“很漂亮，”库丘林低声说着，握住他的阴茎揉捏，“像奔跑中的野驴……”  
　　“滚、唔唔唔——”这个比喻明显不合卫宫的胃口，但他痉挛着射出来，瞳孔完全变圆，“哈、哈啊——”库丘林在他绞紧的后穴中射出来，两个人喘息着瘫在草地上，然后卫宫说：“你知道有多疼么？”  
　　“我想过杀了你。”库丘林承认道，“这种游戏太无聊了。”  
　　卫宫没有对此发表意见。他咕哝了一声，侧头靠在库丘林肩上，“……我睡一会。”  
　　祈祷炸弹不会爆炸、御主对现在弄死他们没兴趣吧，库丘林暗想。他抱起卫宫，带他到湖里清洗，疲惫的英灵在他怀里沉睡着。  
　　他抬手揉了揉对方的头发。  
　　“快点醒啊。”


End file.
